wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sept of Keb
Upon the medieval world of Keb a child discovered something. Thinking it valuable it was sold to a merchant for a day’s bread and it traded hands many times- spending years as an ornament in a prince’s war room, as a “good luck charm” to a sailor, and finally residing in the very house of a priest of the Imperial Cult. When an inquisitor, visiting on some unknowable task, spotted this relic they froze- their soul suddenly chilled. What the child had found was a metallic skull- that of a Necron. The planet was ordered to be immediately destroyed, the population be damned, but when the attempt was made the energy of the weapons used were simply absorbed by an unknown force and served as a spark for the rebirth of the Sept of Keb. From every dark place the Necrontyr emerged and began to slaughter the living, trying to claim the world of Keb for themselves. The Battle for Keb What first looked like a simple Necron victory for the emerging dynasty was inexplicably halted by the medieval people of the planet. They fought in such numbers and with such skill that they were able to contain many of the necrons. The people of Keb had been tapped for years by the Imperial Guard for their fighting prowess and the immense human population was able to slow their progress for almost a year before reinforcements could arrive. The battle was grotesque and costly, more so for the humans than the emerging dynasty, and bit-by-bit the Imperium lost its grip on Keb. This, however, was not the end of the war. The human survivors of Keb, still great in their number of fervor, retreated to the moons of Keb and to this day maintain the stalemate, though regular attacks are made by both sides. The Sept from the Future The Sept of Keb is unique among dynasties however. In the classified records of the Ordo Xenos the translations of glyphs they have found reveal that they are not a dynasty that existed but is a dynasty that has yet to exist- thrust backwards in time somehow. The translations are not exact and they are open to interpretation but they seem to posit that the Sept of Keb was either an ancient dynasty that was propelled into the future and then back or was founded during future galactic domination by the Necrons and sent back in time. It is entirely possible that this is simply some oddity in their religious views that humans fail to grasp and may be something regarding “future death” or “rebirth” or cycles of rebirth. A Wolf Ensnared Though not entirely constrained to Keb, their capacity to wage war is greatly diminished by having their homeworld constantly under siege by Imperial forces. While many would abandon the world and simply go on about their business on another world- something ties them to Keb. It is unclear what this is but there seems to be something at the core of the planet that they cannot abandoned. This believe is so ingrained in them it matches the drive to restore their ancient ruling dynasties. They use Eternity Gates to attack other vital areas and accomplish their mission but must always keep a large part of their forces on Keb in case of another Imperial attack. Court Imperial records translate the names of the Necrons of this court as literal phrases as that is the intent of their meaning, though it is unclear if these are names or “court names”. Phaeron Yet, He That Shall Be A child-king at the time of his transformation Yet is still a force to be reckoned with. He possesses the wisdom of ages and seems to know the course of events that history will take, though only in a general sense. Phaeron Yet is as small as a human child but rides on a palenquine that gives him the destructive power equivalent to a full destroyer lord. He is pensive, quiet, but regal in his promotion and surgical in his cruelty to those who disobey him. Vanguard Tomorrow, That Which Has Been The bodyguard of the Pharon and supposedly his older brother who abdicated to let Yet become Phaeron. It is unknown if this was due to some embarrassment, some ploy by Yet, or as part of some greater plan but Tomorrow is Yet’s closest confidant. Moments, Yesterday’s Sorrow The court Cryptek Moments is a calculating being who seems to have ambitions higher than his station. His machinations are always foiled by Yet but the day may come when this mad genius may succeed. Overlord Possibility, Lord of That Which Is A talented and cruel Necron destroyer lord who is responsibility for maintaining the defenses of Keb and the efforts against the Imperial forces that threaten them. He is known for his use of destroyers and artillery weapons. She is as skilled a military commander as the Sept of Keb possesses but even her genius pales in comparison to the numbers of the defenders of Keb. Overlord Chance, Lord of That Which Could Be A subtle Necron who seeks for opportunities outside of the world of Keb via the various Eternity Gates. He is a better diplomat than a warrior but he has an eye for talent and many of the lords under him are exceptionally talented. He was not placed in charge for his skill of command but for his exceptional shrewdness and analytic abilities. Lord Never, That Which Could Not Be (Long Sleep) The first Necron Lord to awaken commanded the Metal Genocide; the slaughter of the 25% of the inhabitants of Keb. During the escape from Keb, Lord Never was assassinated by a squad of Sivenite Elites in his own keep. Forces The forces of the Sept of Keb are divided in two: those that defend under Overlord Possibility and those that go on offworld missions via the Eternity Gates under the command of Overlord Chance. The defending troops are heavy on the armor and the weapons; employing the bulk of the Sept’s Destroyers and a fair share of their Immortals. Overlord Chance and his expeditionary forces are much more mobile and troop-heavy. While Chance employs many warriors he has a disproportionate number of scarab swarms and Tomb Spyders. Category:Necron Dynasties Category:Keb Category:Koronus Expanse